


Under Some Skin

by The_Fallen_Star



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Love, Millennium Falcon - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, kiss, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 08:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fallen_Star/pseuds/The_Fallen_Star
Summary: Han and Leia continue to figure things out while getting under each other's skin.





	Under Some Skin

It was dark and the air was filled with fog. I began walking around, trying to get my bearings. I don’t remember us landing anywhere. This planet was different than any I had seen before. The clouds hung low over a canopy of trees and the air was wet and smelled of must. I heard blasters somewhere in the distance. Searching for signs of life, I began walking in whatever direction I could. I heard Chewy somewhere to my left. I started into a run, hoping to find him. A break in the trees revealed where the commotion was coming from. twenty or so storm troopers had Han and Chewy surrounded. Blasters pointing in every direction. Han caught my eye. His face, now covered in worry, held mine. “Run.” he mouthed at me. A storm trooper noticed his momentary distraction and looked my way. “Hey! There’s another one!” His radio-like voice commanded as he nodded towards me. I pulled a gun from my hip and pointed it at him. “Let him go and I’ll come quietly.” I say looking over at Han. The storm trooper contemplates my ultimatum briefly. Just as I assumed I had the upper hand, the storm trooper shot Han in the leg, causing him to collapse. “Han!” I yelled. They picked him up and took him away. “Han!” I yelled over and over. “Han! No!”

I awake, gasping for air. My eyes dart in every direction. It was just a dream.

“As much as I loved hearing you scream my name, Princess, I have to admit, you had me worried for a minute there.” I look over and see Han standing in the doorway. 

“It must’ve been a dream.” I try to shake off the memory of watching Han collapse in front of me. Han’s smirk turned into something resembling worry as he walked over to me. Sitting on the edge of my cot, he held my eyes to his, searching for more of an explanation.

“Must’ve been some dream if it had you so worked up over me.” He says smugly.

“It was more of a nightmare, actually.” I shoot back. His face drops a bit at my quip. Even though it was a horrifying nightmare, I was not about to let him have the satisfaction of getting away with his snide comments. He quickly stands, his pride hurt at the fact that I dodged his fun.

“Well, I guess I better get back to Chewy. This ship isn’t going to drive itself.” He begins walking away.

“And you think you’re qualified enough to be the one in the position to lead us all over the galaxy.” I stopped Han with my remark. He turns back to look at me. Frustration covers his face.

“You have anyone better in mind, Your Worship?” His sarcasm is dripping with a broken ego. I never mean to anger Han, he just brings out a side in me that wants nothing more than to push his limits. 

“I’m sure I could come up with a few names.” I retort with a smirk. 

Han rolls his eyes and stalks away. So easily angered. I sigh and and reside to the fact that I wont be getting anymore sleep tonight. I quickly dress and head towards the front of the ship.

As I get to the pit where Han and Chewy are, the ship jostles. I quickly dart into the cockpit and see Han driving us directly in to an asteroid field.

“How did this happen?” I ask, flustered. I find a seat quickly and strap myself in.

“It seems we’ve stumbled upon an asteroid field.” Han responds, focused on not hitting the flying pieces of mass.

“I can see that. And why didn’t you think to avoid this sort of situation?” I quickly retort.

“Because I’m the pilot and I guess you didn’t come up with the list of names fast enough, Sweetheart.” Han swerves one direction and another maneuvering through the asteroids. I thought to myself that Han was actually doing a pretty good job at not getting us killed. I would never admit that to him, however. Finally coming out of the asteroid field, Han slows the Falcon down.

“We should probably stop at the closest station so I can assess the damage.” Chewy responds to Han with something that frustrates him. 

“Of course.” Han says to him sarcastically. “Chewy is concerned about your opinion, not that it matters, but would you mind, ever so much, Your Highness, if we stopped by the nearest station so I could assure your safety on this fine aircraft.” His tone, though appearing kind, is dripping with cynicism.

I roll my eyes at him as I stand up. I simply walk out of the cockpit and head towards the back of the ship without responding.

We land on the station within the hour. 

"Don't go far. I don't plan on being here any longer than we have to." Han tells me as he and Chewy head in the direction of what appears to be a shop for parts. I begin walking in the opposite direction. Not looking for anything specific, just stretching my legs a bit. Being stuck on the Falcon isn't the worst thing, but it sure is cramped quarters. My mind begins to wander as I glance into shops. I'm pulled from my daydream by someone tugging on my arm. I look down and see a beautiful brown-eyed boy. He couldn't be more than six years old. 

"Hi there." He says in a ringing voice.

"Hello." I answer with a smile. His two front teeth are missing and his smile is as wide as his face.

"Whatcha doin?" He asks, looking around at the market.

"Nothing in particular. Where are your parents?" I ask him. I look around, but don't notice anyone who appears to be missing a child. 

"They're somewhere back there." He turns his head and nods in the direction of an alley.

"Would you like me to help you find them?" I ask. 

He smiles and takes my hand. He begins leading me towards the direction he said his parents are. He begins telling me stories about his friends and what kinds of games they play. All of the sudden, I notice that there aren't many people around us anymore. He's lead me down into a darker part of the market. I become skeptical and glance back in the direction I last saw Han and Chewy. My guard is up and I begin taking mental notes on my surroundings. Just as we reached a door, I heard a blaster go off. I drop the boy's hand and begin running. I don't know where I'm going. I turn a corner and run into someone who grabs a hold of me. I begin fighting them, screaming to let me go. They cover my mouth with their hand and I feel their face near my ear.

"One more noise and I shoot."

At that moment, I realize that in my fighting, I didn't notice the gun pressed against my back. Frightened, I freeze. 

"Walk." He nudges me with the gun and keeps his voice low. I begin walking, his hand on my arm, in the direction he's guiding me. I realize that the direction we're headed, we will pass by an alley that leads to the center of the market. I begin planning my escape. 

I have about thirty seconds before we pass the road that will take me to where I'm trying to go. He has a gun, but I have a plan. Just as I'm about to make a run for it, I hear a blaster go off in the center of the market. I use the moment of chaos as a distraction and break free from his grasp. I beginning running towards the sound of the blaster. I reach the market and people begin staring as I run faster towards the bay where the Falcon is docked. I see Han in the distance. He appears to be looking for something. Not losing my speed, despite losing my breath, I run as fast as I can towards Han.

"Han!" 

He turns to see me as I yell at him. He lifts his blaster and shoots it past me. I pull my hands up to my ears and duck my head as the laser shoots past me. I continue running. Han gets closer and closer with every step. I hear commotion all around me. People staring. 

"Chewy! We gotta get this thing off the ground!" I hear Han yell into the ship. The Falcon's engine sputters to a start. I run straight into Han with so much force it knocks him back. He puts his arm over my shoulder and pulls me into the ship as the doors close and she lifts of the ground.

Once inside, I stop to lean against the wall. 

"What happened?" Han asks. He has his hands on my shoulders as he looks me over to see if I'm alright. Trying to catch my breath, I hold up a hand for him to wait.

"Leia..." He begins to oppose, impatient. 

"I don't know. There was a boy who was lost and then all of the sudden I was being taken with a gun to my back." I say between breaths.

"What happened to staying close, Leia?" He asked me angrily.

"I was just trying to help." I was taken aback by his anger.

"A lot of good that did you! You could've gotten yourself kidnapped or killed!" His voice kept rising. I yanked my arms out of his grip and began to walk away. Han grabbed my hand.

"And where the hell do you think you're going?" He asked.

"I'm going to catch my breath somewhere you're not, if it's all the same to you." I yell back at him, not turning to look his direction. 

"Leia come back..." Han says more gently.

I turn to look at him, completely taken aback by his changing moods.

"I was worried, okay, Leia. I was worried about you." He says, looking down and putting his hand on the wall.

"Stop. Stop calling me that."

"What? Leia?" He looks up at me, confused.

"Yes."

"I thought you hated the nicknames I give you."

"I do."

"So, why can't I call you Leia, then?" He asked this question and began walking towards me, slowly.

"It's not that you can't. I just prefer you not saying my name." I begin fidgeting, uncomfortable. 

"Oh yeah? Why is that... Leia?" His lips turned up in a smirk and his voice became soft when he said my name. He kept walking closer and closer to me.

I looked anywhere but his eyes and avoided answering the question altogether. I considered walking away, but I knew he'd just follow me. I heaved a sigh and decided to glare at him instead. Which was a huge mistake on my part. My glare was met with him biting his lip and smiling smugly at me. 

"Leia..." He whispers only inches from me now.

I swallow hard. My heart beats so fast. Han takes my hand in his and begins gently stroking it. He trails his hand up my arm and to my neck. His eyes never leaving mine. He slides his hand to the back of my neck and pulls me against him. My face is forced upward. His lips, inches from mine. 

"Leia..." He breathes as his lips hit mine. My heart leaps and my hands reach for his neck. He backs me into the wall nearest to us. And grabs my hand in his and pulls it above my head, against the wall. He leans his body into mine. Our lips separate and he trails kisses down my jaw and to my neck. His lips feel perfect against my skin. Releasing my hand from his grip, I pull his face back up to mine and kiss him, again, harder. He puts his hands on my shoulders and separates us. I look up at him confused, but he's staring at me with this incredible half smile.

"What?" I ask. Genuinely confused, but smiling.

"I've never kissed royalty before." He says with a chuckle. "I kinda like it, Princess." He whispers into my ear. I shiver at his nearness. He notices the effect he has on me, because he, as softly as possible, runs his tongue over my slightly parted lips.

I heave a sigh of frustration and try to push myself into him, but he holds me back. 

"Ah, ah, ah!" He jokingly scolds me. I run my hands along his arms, shoulders, torso, until they reach his hips. I allow my hands to rest there a minute as I stare into his eyes. I give him the most longing look and then as soon as he's leaning into me, I push him backwards and run away, laughing.

He catches up to me as I run into my sleeping quarters and try to close the door. He grabs the doorframe and pushes past me, easily. I back myself into the far wall and he closes the door.

"Now, Han. Be reasonable." I say with a smile. 

He saunters over to me and pulls me in for a deep kiss. It leaves me breathless. I felt his need and desire in every touch.

"You're incorrigible." I say to him, dizzily. He doesn't let me go.

"Incorrigible, am I? I like the sound of that... Leia." He emphasizes my name, knowing all too well how I like the way he says it. He kisses me and the ship jostles in flight. He looks up, frustrated.

"This ship may be the death of me." He sighs. He leans in to kiss me, again, and the ship nearly turns sideways. Han grabs my hips to help steady me.

"What in the world was that?" I ask.

We both look around the room to see what happened. 

"Han, we should go see what's going on."

"Yeah, yeah, sweetheart." He says and kisses me on the cheek. He holds out his hand and gestures for me to walk first. As I do, he swipes his hand across my backside.

"Han!" I nearly shout.

"What's the problem, Princess?" He asks with a smirk.

"Back to nicknames and poor judgement, are we?" I ask, walking away."

"I'd love to make some poor judgement with you sometime, Leia." He says into my ear. I gasp and swat at his arm. He dodges my playful hit and laughs as he jogs towards the cockpit. I roll my eyes and follow him.


End file.
